


Dramatic consequences

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Sorry Lalli, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Riding shotgun in someone's head has consequences.





	Dramatic consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Seizure  
> Character: Lalli
> 
> I don't know anything about seizures and what little research I have done have probably not given me enough info to write about them but _I did it anyway_. My apologies.

It happened when they were on the farm. Lalli was hiding away from the others. Outside because there was less noise there. Emil found him though, Emil always found him.

"Hey", Emil's Finnish was still broken. "How feel you?"

Lalli hmphed and closed his eyes. At least with Emil he knew he wouldn't be forced to socialize. Emil did that well enough on his own.

"It's nice to finally have good beds", Emil switched to Swedish. "Not great but a lot better than we've had since this mess started."

Lalli tuned Emil's voice out. He yawned. He hadn't been able to sleep. Onni had been in the same room and Lalli was just waiting for his cousin to explode at him, to yell at him. Onni never yelled, but Lalli had never failed at protecting Onni's sister before.

"People die when we make mistakes", he muttered.

Emil fell silent, probably tried to dechiffer what he had said. Lalli yawned again.

"Do you bed?" Emil tried.

Lalli shook his head.

"Quiet here."

"Yes."

Emil rolled his thumbs. Kept talking at Lalli. He didn't expect an answer and Lalli was content with his presence. With Emil there he would get a warning if Onni approached. Which he did after a couple of hours.

"Ah, your cousin."

Lalli opened his eyes, noticed that Onni was indeed approaching. He scrambled to his feet. There was an explosion in the front of his head. Darkness fell over him, and he fell to the ground.

"LALLI!"

Lalli's arms started twitching, his head, his whole body. Emil grabbed Lalli's head, placed it on his thighs.

"Get Mikkel!"

Onni took a step closer.

"MIKKEL! NOW!"

Onni turned around. Emil held his hands on Lalli's cheeks to hold his head still.

"Lalli, please stop this, wake up. Don't be dying."

Lalli's body kept twitching, Emil's breathing got shallower.

"I have no idea what to do. I'm sorry! Mikkel will be here soon, he'll fix you. I'm sure."

It stopped as quickly as it had started. Lalli blinked, looked at Emil. Tried to get up but Emil held him down. Mikkel and Onni arrived and Mikkel sank down on the ground.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, he just collapsed. And his body just..."

"Emil, calm down, it will be fine. Has he hit his head recently?"

Emil shook his head, took a couple less shallow breaths.

"I was careful when I dragged him, he shouldn't have hit it. Is it because he was st-"

Emil paused. Their voices were so loud and Lalli closed hia eyes, let the darkness grab him again. Emil's voice kept talking at him, softer, calmer now that Mikkel was there to take care of Lalli. Lalli slipped in and out of conciousness for another few minutes. His whole body ached. When they finally allowed him to get up his body was shaky and weak and he had to lean on Emil to not fall over again.

"Don't worry, Mikkel says you'll probably feel better soon. And I'll be there if you need anything."

"Mmm."

Onni was yelling at Mikkel. Emil led Lalli inside, to the bedroom the three of them shared. He placed Lalli on the bed, put the blanket over him. Mikkel peeked inside as well.

"Keep an eye on him, call for me if he gets another seizure."

"What do I do if it happens again?"

"Exactly as what you did last time, but with less panic. You did good, Emil. Don't worry, your friend will be up again soon."

"What if there's something seriously wrong?"

"That's why you're keeping an eye on him. Just one seizure, and especially one that short, isn't too much to worry about."

"But he's still-"

"Mrrr..."

They fell quiet. Lalli burrowed deeper into the pillow.

"He just needs some peace and quiet and rest", Mikkel's voice was lower. "I'll keep Onni out, you take care of him."

Mikkel closed the door. Emil climbed into the bed and laid down next to Lalli. Lalli turned towards Emil. Everything felt different, Emil felt softer, smelled softer. Probably because of what had happened. He snuggled up against Emil. He could relax like this.


End file.
